Pretty Girl
by Light Consuming Darkness
Summary: This is my first song fic. it's Pretty Girl by sugarcult. what is going through Kaoru and Kenshin's heads when he says he's leaving.


pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
  
"Kaoru, I... I have to leave" God, why did he feel like this. It shouldn't be  
this hard, it wasn't like it was the first time he said good bye. What made  
this different? 'it's because you love her' his mind whispered to him. "But  
why? Why are you leaving Kenshin?" why? Oh how hard it was to think of a  
reply. Why was he leaving, to save Japan. That sounded hollow even to  
himself. 'I don't know why'.  
  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
  
"Kaoru I... I have to leave" What are talking about. You can't leave! Kenshin  
was leaving, she couldn't believe it. It was like a bad nightmare 'why are  
you going? You don't owe them anything anymore. You never did!' was it this  
hard to say good bye the first time? 'yes it was, but you knew what would  
happen if you fell for him' "But why? Why are you leaving Kenshin?" she  
didn't know if she wanted to know the answer. 'maybe it's time to let him  
go Kaoru, maybe he'll be happier somewhere else' why was this happening to  
her? 'but I love him!' oh why...  
  
it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
  
"I'll leave tomorrow, but I promise I'll come back. I promise..." another  
promise, another time. "Kenshin please don't leave me." "Tomoe, you know I  
have to do this." Why was he doomed to repeat the same. Did he really  
deserve this? 'after that first night when Kaoru found out who you were you  
should have left. This wouldn't have ever happened.' But he knew that he  
wanted this, wanted to be happy. And that if he had another chance would do  
the same. "Kaoru I owe myself to do this, I have to keep my vow to protect  
and letting this madman get away with what he plans to do wouldn't be  
upholding that vow, please understand that." 'I failed once and lost Tomoe,  
I won't fail again'  
  
she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.  
  
"Then I'll go with you guys. I'm not a little girl, I want to help you  
anyway I can." 'I won't be left behind again' "No. I won't let you put  
yourself in harm, you don't understand miss Kaoru, he won't stop at just  
trying to hurt us, and if I... and if I fail he'll kill you too. I won't let  
you put your self at risk." Doesn't he get it? Doesn't he understand? She  
knew then, she knew that he cared and that by going she wouldn't be any  
help at all. Oh how she hated that man that dared to try and take Kenshin  
away. 'if you let something go and it comes back to you, it's yours. If it  
doesn't, it never was' wasn't that what her father always said to her?  
"Kenshin, if you leave and don't come back I'll never forgive you, and if  
you die I'll come after you and kill you myself! Do you understand?"  
  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
  
Did he understand? Of course he understood, probably more so than she. "I  
understand, thank you." 'I'll come back, I'll come back to you Kaoru, even  
if it means... even if it means breaking a promise made ten years ago. I made  
that promise because I couldn't protect her, and if I fail to protect you  
because of that it would all be for nothing. I won't allow that.'  
  
it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love. [2x]  
  
pretty girl... pretty girl...  
  
pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head.  
  
Was he really gone? It wasn't possible. Why had she let him go? Had she  
forgotten that it was impossible to win when someone wanted to kill you but  
you couldn't kill them. Oh god what had she done, if only she had insisted  
on going or maybe fought longer over him going. "I'll never forgive  
myself..."  
  
it's the way that he makes you cry.  
it's the way that he's in your mind.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
  
"I'll never forgive myself..." what? Why would she say something like that?  
Unless. "why did I let him go. He's not coming back, it's been a month and  
no word. Why did you have to take him away!" take him away? Oh god she must  
think he was dead! 'you almost did die.' "Kaoru? I made a promise to you  
and I'll never break it. I said I was coming back and I did."  
  
it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love...  
  
She could have sworn it was his voice on the wind. Was she going insane?  
But no she had to make sure so she turned around. "Kenshin!" she couldn't  
believe it! There he was, a little rough around the edges and scraped up  
but alive! "Kenshin! It's really you! I thought you weren't going to come  
back..." "Of course I'd come back I... I ... I love you Kaoru and no one can take  
that away." 


End file.
